


Study Sessions

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek and Stiles meet in the library.





	Study Sessions

On Monday, Stiles watches as Derek Hale prowls through the history section. His eyes are cold and tired. Hostile. He’s dressed in a dark Henley and darker jeans with scuffed combat boots. He’s handsome, but he’s much scarier. Stiles doesn’t know why Derek is the way he is. No one really seems to. He doesn’t have friends and his family isn’t around anymore –

Oh. Maybe that’s why.

 

On Tuesday, Stiles leaves an open space on the table he usual works at. Usually his books are scattered in front of him, covered in ink stains and bright yellow highlights, and completely dominate every surface. No one bothers to try and sit down because Stiles has essentially planted a flag in the table announcing it as his own. But today he takes down the metaphorical barrier and smiles when he catches Derek’s eyes.

He doesn’t sit with Stiles, but he pauses, and Stiles knows that the best he can ask for.

 

On Wednesday, Stiles walks into the library to find Derek at his table. He has a large book in front of him with a wide ruled pad rested on one half. He’s writing notes as he reads through the information in front of him. Stiles sits on the other side of the table and smiles.

“Hey,” he says.

Derek looks up but doesn’t reply.

 

On Thursday, Derek doesn’t speak to him again, but he nods his head in greeting before going back to his reading. Today he’s wearing a dark red sweater and it really suits him. Stiles wants to tell him, but he knows that it wouldn’t be appropriate. Derek leaves earlier than usual, but before he goes, he stops next to Stiles and clears his throat.

“Bye,” he says.

 

On Friday, Stiles talks to him. Really talks to him. He talks and Derek listens, attentively. He listens and he watches Stiles like he’s important. For a moment, Stiles thinks he is, but then he remembers that they don’t really know each other. He wants to know him and so he tells him so.

“You – You do?” Derek says, suddenly surprised with pink tinted cheeks.

“Yeah, I do,” Stiles says.

 

On Saturday, Derek seems nervous. He listens while Stiles talks, but not in the same way as before. He has something on his mind, but Stiles doesn’t know how to make him open up. Soon enough, he can’t pretend to study anymore. He gets up to leave, saying goodbye, when Derek suddenly stands.

“Do you want to go out…with me?” He says and Stiles suddenly forgets how to breathe.

 

On Sunday, Stiles meets Derek outside the library. He’s wearing a blazer over his t-shirt and rocking on the heel of his sneakers. Derek pulls up in a Camaro that’s seen better days and jogs up the steps to meet Stiles.

“Are you ready to go?” Derek asks. He’s nervous again, but suddenly its sweeter. Almost…cute.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “Let’s go.”


End file.
